Mega Mud Robot/Gallery/3
Coins floating in bubbles S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch on a forest path.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch hear the communicator beep.png S3E7 AJ gets a call from the toy store.png S3E7 Shopkeeper "The store is closing soon".png|"Blaze, AJ, you guys better hurry -- the store is closing soon." S3E7 Gasquatch "Closing soon?!".png|"Closing soon?!" S3E7 Gasquatch "I'm running out of time".png|"Oh, no! I'm running out of time to buy Mega Mud Robot!" S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch hear more money rolling.png S3E7 Where do you see the coins.png S3E7 They're rolling downhill.png S3E7 Gasquatch sees the last coins.png S3E7 Coins rolling toward sulfur pools.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch approach the sulfur pools.png S3E7 Coins get blasted off the ground.png S3E7 Coins land in bubbles.png S3E7 Coins start floating away.png S3E7 Gasquatch sees the coins floating away.png S3E7 Coins float away in bubbles.png S3E7 Blaze sees a way.png S3E7 Blaze gets pinecones for himself and Gasquatch.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch toss their pinecones.png S3E7 Pinecones fail to reach the bubbles.png S3E7 We need something that throws far.png S3E7 AJ knows what to use.png S3E7 We need a trebuchet.png S3E7 How trebuchets work, part 1.png S3E7 How trebuchets work, part 2.png S3E7 Gasquatch "We'd better hurry".png S3E7 Coins still floating away.png S3E7 Help me turn into a trebuchet.png S3E7 Transformation interface.png S3E7 First part needed.png S3E7 Sling materializes.png S3E7 Second part needed.png S3E7 Beam materializes.png S3E7 Last part needed.png S3E7 Counterweight materializes.png S3E7 Trebuchet transformation complete.png S3E7 Blaze transforms.png S3E7 Trebuchet Blaze.png S3E7 AJ gets on Trebuchet Blaze.png S3E7 Gasquatch "Guys, look!".png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch see a coin in a bubble.png S3E7 Coin in bubble close-up.png S3E7 Let's pop it.png S3E7 Gasquatch loading the trebuchet.png S3E7 Blaze "Trebuchet, away!".png S3E7 Blaze fires the first pinecone.png S3E7 Pinecone pops the first bubble.png S3E7 Gasquatch catches the coin.png S3E7 Gasquatch "I got the coin!".png S3E7 AJ "Nice catch, Gasquatch".png S3E7 Blaze has three more coins to get.png S3E7 Blaze "Let's go!".png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch pass the bubbles.png S3E7 Help me find the coin.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch reach more bubbles.png S3E7 First group of bubbles.png S3E7 The coin appears.png S3E7 Blaze and AJ "Trebuchet, away!".png S3E7 Blaze fires his second pinecone.png S3E7 Pinecone flies through the air.png S3E7 Pinecone pops the bubble.png S3E7 Gasquatches catches the second coin.png S3E7 Gasquatch "I got another one!".png S3E7 Two more to go.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch reach more bubbles.png S3E7 Another group of bubbles.png S3E7 There's the coin.png S3E7 Blaze and AJ "Trebuchet, away!" 2.png S3E7 Blaze fires his third pinecone.png S3E7 Pinecone flies to the bubble.png S3E7 Pinecone pops third bubble.png S3E7 Gasquatch jumps and catches the coin.png S3E7 Gasquatch lands and poses.png S3E7 There's one coin left.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch see the last few bubbles.png S3E7 Last bubbles.png S3E7 Final coin appears.png S3E7 Blaze and AJ "Trebuchet, away!" 3.png S3E7 Blaze fires the final pinecone.png S3E7 Final bubble popped.png S3E7 Gasquatch hurries to catch the coin.png S3E7 Gasquatch catches the last coin.png S3E7 Gasquatch "I got it!".png S3E7 Blaze cheers for Gasquatch.png S3E7 Blaze "Way to go, Gasquatch!".png S3E7 AJ does final coin tally.png S3E7 All twelve coins are found.png S3E7 Gasquatch can finally buy Mega Mud Robot.png S3E7 Gasquatch jumping happily.png S3E7 Gasquatch splashes mud everywhere.png S3E7 Gasquatch shakes mud off.png S3E7 Blaze shakes mud off.png Back to the toy store/Gasquatch buys the robot S3E7 Gasquatch realizes the toy store is about to close.png|"But wait -- the toy store. It's gonna close in one minute! How are we gonna get there in time?!" S3E7 We need to use Blazing Speed.png S3E7 Boosters deploy.png S3E7 Blazing Speed infuses Gasquatch.png S3E7 Gasquatch excited to use Blazing Speed.png S3E7 Give us Blazing Speed.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch shout Let's Blaze.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch unleash Blazing Speed.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch jump a hill super fast.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch jump another hill.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch jump yet another hill.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch jump yet one more hill.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch bouncing on the ground.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch head back to Axle City.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch return to the toy store.png S3E7 Toy store door starts to lock.png|It's closing! HURRY!!! S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch slide under the door gate.png|Phew! Made it! S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch zoom toward the Mega Mud Robot display.png S3E7 Gasquatch meets up with the shopkeeper.png S3E7 Gasquatch gets out his coin bag.png S3E7 Gasquatch asks to buy Mega Mud Robot.png S3E7 Shopkeeper gets Gasquatch's coins.png S3E7 Shopkeeper accepting the purchase.png S3E7 Mega Mud Robot is bought.png S3E7 Mega Mud Robot salutes at Gasquatch.png S3E7 Gasquatch jumps for joy.png S3E7 Gasquatch gets Mega Mud Robot.png S3E7 Gasquatch "let's see what you can do".png Enjoying Mega Mud Robot S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch exit the toy store.png S3E7 Gasquatch holds Mega Mud Robot.png S3E7 Gasquatch "you ready?".png S3E7 Mega Mud Robot beeps with affirmation.png S3E7 Mud flows through Mega Mud Robot's arms.png S3E7 Mud flows through Mega Mud Robot's chest insignia.png S3E7 Mega Mud Robot about to take off.png S3E7 Mega Mud Robot blasts off.png S3E7 Mega Mud Robot flies in the air.png S3E7 Mega Mud Robot shoots mud balls.png S3E7 Mega Mud Robot shoots more mud balls.png S3E7 Mega Mud Robot flying and firing mud balls.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch duck.png S3E7 Mud falls on Blaze and Gasquatch.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch muddy from Mega Mud Robot.png S3E7 AJ "your Mega Mud Robot is the coolest".png S3E7 Blaze "and the muddiest".png S3E7 Mega Mud Robot lands on Gasquatch's tire.png S3E7 Gasquatch praising Mega Mud Robot.png S3E7 Mega Mud Robot about to take off again.png S3E7 Mega Mud Robot flies back up.png S3E7 Mega Mud Robot's chest hole opens.png S3E7 Mega Mud Robot shoots yet more mud balls.png S3E7 Mud fireworks.png|Mud fireworks! Crusher and the robot dog, part 3 S3E7 Pickle giving the remote control dog affection.png S3E7 Remote control dog barking happily.png S3E7 Crusher "I wanna make the dog do something cool".png S3E7 Pickle gives Crusher the remote.png S3E7 Pickle tells Crusher about the yellow button.png S3E7 Pickle tells Crusher about the gray button.png S3E7 Crusher "I'm not listening to those instructions".png S3E7 Crusher decides to press the pink button.png S3E7 Crusher presses the pink button.png S3E7 Remote control dog responding to the pink button.png S3E7 Pickle reads about the pink button.png S3E7 Pickle reveals what the pink button does.png S3E7 Crusher confused by what the pink button does.png S3E7 Remote control dog gets out a fork of spaghetti.png S3E7 Remote control dog wrapping Crusher in spaghetti.png S3E7 Crusher in a spaghetti ball.png S3E7 Crusher rolling out of sight.png S3E7 Iris out on remote control dog.png To return to the Mega Mud Robot episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries